Getting Away
by LaRaven
Summary: Bella has been tormented by her fatehr charlie and her "boyfriend" jacob. when she gets into Dartmouth University, will this be her chance to get away? WARNING: rape and future lemons.
1. How It Started

I looked at the letter in my hands.

"I am delighted to inform you, that you have been offered a place at Dartmouth University for the 2011 school year…."

Jacob was going to be so mad. I had to soften him up before I told him. Maybe then he wouldn't be as mad. I could invite him over for dinner and then cook him a nice meal. I know he would love that. Then maybe tell him in front of Charlie. Charlie wouldn't let him hit me any where it would show so I wouldn't get slapped.

I sat the college acceptance letter on the table in the living room and went to the kitchen to cook dinner. I made smothered steaks with a side of mashed potatoes and steamed vegetables. For dissert I made my mom's recipe for chocolate cream pie. I made all of his favorites.

I then called Jacob.

"Hello?" his gruff voice answered.

"Jacob? It's me. Would you like to come over for dinner tonight?"

"Yeah, I'll be over. I need to talk to Charlie about something. When I get there you go up to your room and I'll come up shortly."

"Yes Jacob."

He hung up and I got a plate down and fixed me a small plate. So now I couldn't tell him in front of Charlie.

I ate hurriedly. Jacob says I am to fat. I am 5' 6 and weigh 110. When Jacob is around he rarely lets me eat… and he is always around. After I ate I made Jacob and Charlie's plate and put a cover on it so it wouldn't get cold.

I went up to my room and made sure nothing was messed up. Jacob hates mess. I lay on my bed thinking of how I got here. I don't have any more friends. Jacob made sure of that. I am afraid of my father and my boyfriend. And I am just miserable. I all started about a year ago.

I used to live in Arizona with my mom. Then she met Phil. Phil was nice. After mom and Phil got married, I moved to the small, miserable town of Forks Washington. I felt like they needed some time to themselves to be newly weds without mom worrying about me being home alone.

When I first got to forks, and saw Charlie, whom I hadn't seen since mom left him when I was 4, I was worried. Charlie looked older than his 36 year old self. After a few days of forks I learned that Charlie was a drunk. He used to be the Chief of Police of Forks. But when my mom left he turned to alcohol. He was never the same.

When I first re-met him, I told him hello. He just looked at me, shook his head and mumbled that I looked just like my mom.

After a few weeks, I had a routine. At school I would spend the day with Angela, my ex-best friend. I met her my first day of school and she was the only one that seemed genuely nice. We hit it off from the start.

After school I would go home and cook dinner for Charlie and I and put Charlie's in the microwave for him to warm up later. I would watch T.V for a bit then go up to my room to read or talk to Angela over the phone. Charlie and I rarely ever crossed paths.

Then on day, while I was still watching T.V, Charlie came home early, probably getting kicked out of the bar. When he came in, he just stared at me for a minute.

"Hi Renee." He said. Then he looked confused. "Why did you leave me Renee?"

I figured he was so drunk he didn't know who I was so I started to slowly tell him I was Bella. Before I could get a word out, I felt his hand connect to my face and warm tears spring into my eyes.

"Why did you leave?" he yelled.

"It's me Dad!" I yelled back.

He grabbed me by my hair and roughly threw me to the floor. He climbed on top a me, straddling my thighs and pinning my arms down.

"You're going to regret leaving me Renee" he spit out, sneering Renee's name.

He ripped my shirt off me, ripping my bra in the process. I cried out. He put one of his hands over my mouth,holding my hands down with just one of his hands, and told me to shut-up.

He took his hand off my mouth then continued to take off my jeans and panties. I screamed out.

"Dad! It's me! I'm not Renee!"

He looked up at me, his eyes showing nothing but anger. Then hie eyes flashed with recognition. He looked down at my naked body and looked back up at me. His eyes were angry again.

"it's your fault she left me." he sneered.

He then raped me, repetedly. Taking my innocents away from me.

That was the day everything started. After that day Charlie has beat and raped me multiple time. When ever he beat me, he never leaves scars where other can see.

He started inviting his vile friends over. He let them rape me for money, then raped me himself. And for every new person that raped me, Charlie put a tally mark on my back. Right now I have 6. Charlie Swan, Harry Clearwater, Sam Uley, Paul Sandborn, Billy Black, and his son... Jacob Black.

Now you might be wondering how I ended up dating a boy that raped me. Believe me, it wasn't by choice. Jacob started to come over all the time. People in town started wondering why a kid was always over the town's drunk house. So Charlie and Jacob started the rumor that Jacob and I were dating. And to keep up pretenses, Charlie made me go out with Jacob to a public place a few times a month.

So I continued to get raped and beat. Charlie figured that since I was "dating" Jacob, he could beat me to. And that's been going on for about a year now.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I heard my door squeak open and before I could look to see who it was, I felt a fist slam into my face.

"What the fuck is this?" I heard Jacob scream.

I looked up, trying to fight my tears to see Jacob standing there with blazing eyes, my acceptance letter in his hand. Behind him I saw Charlie, looking almost as angry as Jacob was.


	2. Life or Death

_Previously on Getting Away:_

I heard my door squeak open and before I could look to see who it was, I felt a fist slam into my face.

"What the fuck is this?" I heard Jacob scream.

I looked up, trying to fight my tears to see Jacob standing there with blazing eyes, my acceptance letter in his hand. Behind him I saw Charlie, looking almost as angry as Jacob was.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I looked up at Jacob and Charlie. They both looked ready to kill. I was terrified.

"What is this Bella?" Jacob asked again, his voice colder than before.

"It's and acceptance letter." I stuttered. "It just came in the mail today."

"There's no reason for you to apply for college. You're just a stupid little whore. You will never fit in at a place like this." Charlie sneered at me.

They told me this all the time and every time a little bit more of me believed them. And every time they shred a piece of e=what little dignity I had left.

"I just-" I started. I was stopped with a fist coming into contact with my face again, making more tears come.

"I don't care what you were just doing! You're not going" Jacob yelled.

I wanted to argue but I knew that was sure to get me a worst beating than what I knew I was already getting. So I just looked down at my hands in my lap.

"Look at me!" Jacob yelled. When I looked up, his hand came into contact with my face again.

"Jacob," Charlie said, "watch out for her face."

"Ok. I know what to do." Jacob replied. "Stand up and take off all your clothes. Be lying on your stomach when I get back. Charlie I'll be back in about 15 minutes. Do what you want with her."

Jacob left and I heard Charlie undressing.

"When did you even have time to apply for college? I guess we aren't keeping you busy enough."

I heard Charlie taking his belt out of his pants. Fresh tears came into my eyes, knowing what was coming. I felt the belt hit me. He hit me about 15 times before he told me to roll over.

When I rolled over, his eyes raked over my body. He pushed my legs apart and climbed on top of me. He thrust into me, ignoring my whimper. He kept thrusting until he came to his release. He spilled his seed over my stomach and legs.

I just lay there, crying. It was all I could do.

Jacob came back up and look at Charlie.

"Are you done with her?" he asked.

"Yeah she's all your now."

Jacob walked over to me and beat me with a switch he found outside.

He look over at Charlie when he was done.

"Charlie I think it's time we exposed her to another pleasure. There's still another hole we haven't touches yet."

Charlie chuckled and agreed. Know what they was talking about I cried harder and apologized, begging for forgiveness.

Charlie came over and lay on the bed beside me. Jacob picked me up, easily, and laid me down on Charlie's erection. He climbed up behind me stroking him-self. He used his spit and stuck his finger in my ass. He thrust his fingers into me a few times. Then he quickly thrust himself into me. I cried out from the pain. I could do nothing but cry from the pain as Charlie and Jacob raped me over and over again.

That was when I made the decision to let go of my fears and try to get way. Tomorrow was the last day of school. After school, I wasn't coming back to Charlie's house. My life depended on it.


	3. Getting Away

Previously on Getting Away:

I could do nothing but cry from the pain as Charlie and Jacob raped me over and over again.

That was when I made the decision to let go of my fears and try to get way. Tomorrow was the last day of school. After school, I wasn't coming back to Charlie's house. My life depended on it.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The next day, I acted like I normally would. When I woke up, I made Charlie his breakfast and ate me a granola bar. I made sure everything in the house was clean and went up-stairs to get ready for school. I layered my clothes up, putting on 2 tank tops, 2 t-shirts, 3 pairs of skinny-legs, and a pair of bellbottoms. Over that I put on a light sweater and a jacket.

Charlie gave me 25 dollars every time someone raped me, saying that he was being good to me for doing as much. I always but the money in a box that I kept under a loose floor board in my room. I pulled the money out and counted it. It was about 10,000 dollars… more than enough.

I dumped everything out of my school bag and filled it with non-perishable foods. There were two boxes of saltine crackers, a box and a half of granola bars, 6 packs of noodles, and a case with 24 Vienna sausages.

I made sure that if Charlie came down here, he wouldn't suspect anything until 3:30, the time I was supposed to be back. School got out at 3:15 and it was a 15 minutes walk back. If I'm lucky, he might be at the bar today and he wont be back until late tonight. But I wasn't staying long enough to find out. I grabbed may acceptance letter and put it in the small pouch in my bag.

The walk to school felt long. Forks was cold most of the time so I didn't look weird walking with a sweater and a jacket on. When I got to school, I waited at the front of the school for Angela. I needed her help to get away. She showed up after 5 minutes, even though I was 30 minutes early. I knew she always came early for her last minute work.

"Angela!" I called out to her.

"Bella?" she looked confused, which is to be expected.

"Angela, please. I need your help. Can we go somewhere private to talk?" I asked looking over her shoulder at Tanya and her followers, Jessica and Lauren.

"Ok." she said. "Lets go sit inside my car."

I followed her to her car in got into the passenger side.

"What do you need Bella?"

"I need a ride to the airport. Please Angela, you're the only person that can help me."

"What's going on Bella?" she could always tell when something was wrong with me, even when we first met.

"I cant tell you. They would come after you."

"They?" she said, confused, "who are they?"

"Charlie and Jacob" I quietly muttered.

"Bella tell me what's going on. Please I promise not to tell anyone." she begged. I looked into her eyes and saw nothing but the truth.

"Charlie and Jacob both rape and beat me." I quietly admitted.

"What?", she yelled. She took a deep breath. "Ok Bella. Can you tell me everything? From the beginning."

So I told her everything.

She took me to the airport and gave me a goodbye hug. She said she would come to visit me sometime this summer. I told her not to. To not worry about me, that she has helped enough. But she said she cant held but worry, that its in her nature.

I boarded my plan when it was called. As we took off, I looked out the window at Forks, Washington. Finally, I thought, I am getting away.

I laid back in the seat and closed my eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep.


	4. Welcome to Massachusetts

**I've forgotten something important in the last chapters. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! If I did I would not be on fan fiction. I would be writing another on of the greatest stories ever… **

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Previously on Getting Away:

I boarded my plan when it was called. As we took off, I looked out the window at Forks, Washington. Finally, I thought, I am getting away.

I lay back in the seat and closed my eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I woke up shortly before the plane landed. I was nervous. Charlie and Jacob kept me in the house all the time. They only let me out to go to school and when I needed to go shopping for groceries.

As I got off the plane, I took a look around and smiled. The saying "free at last, free at last. Thank God almighty I'm free at last" came to mind.

New Hampshire. It looked so different from Forks. More like a city than a town.

I decided I needed a cell phone and a car. I asked one of the people at the airport where I could find a place where I could buy or rent cars nearby. Luckily there was one just half a mile from here. She gave me directions and I walked the way she told me.

The car place was called Auto Palace. It was a small brick building with cars surrounding it. Around the cars was a fence. The inside of the building felt too cramped for my liking. There was a desk a few feet from the door and a door to an office behind the desk. A few chairs sat next to the door. At the desk was a girl who looked about my age. Her name tag read Valerie.

I asked her who I should speak to about buying or renting a car. She told me to fill out some papers and wait a minute.

I sat in one of the chairs and filled out the papers. Most of it was about insurance. I had good insurance because Charlie wanted to make sure that he could pay for me to go to the doctors if he was in a rage and hurt me to bad to hide. The insurance covers everything. **(A/N I don't know anything about buying cars or insurance. I am just 15 years old.)**

I gave the papers back to Valerie. I sat back down. After five minutes of sitting there in awkward silence, Valerie started talking to me.

"Hey Isabella." she said. "I'm Valerie. But I just go by Val. I am an intern here. You look like you're new around here. Where are you from?"

"Umm hi. I'm from a small town in Washington called Forks. Oh and I go by Bella."

"Forks, Washington? I've never herd of it."

"Most people haven't."

"So what brings you all the way across the U.S to New Hampshire?" she asked.

I couldn't say to get away from my abusers so I used school at an excuse.

"I was accepted into Dartmouth University."

"OMG that is amazing. I go there too. I just finished my freshman year there. Maybe we would see each other around." she exclaimed.

I didn't have time to answer because a man came out of the office and called my name. I was suddenly very nervous again. THEY ruined my trust for men. I took a much needed deep breath and walk up to him to introduce my self.

"Hi. I am Isabella Swan." I held my hand up to him, glad it wasn't noticeably shaking.

"Hi Miss Swan. I am Aro Voultri. I own this shop and would like to help you pick your perfect car. Please join me in my office." he said.

Aro held the door open for me and I hesitantly stepped in. He walked in behind be and quietly shut the door. He walked behind his desk and sat down in his chair while I stood awkwardly by the door.

"Please, have a seat." he offered motioning to the two chairs in front of his desk.

"Now your credit looks really good and you have good insurance. But I would like to know what it is that you're looking for in a car."

"I just want something small that I can drive to work, school, and home. I want it to look good. Most of the cars I've seen here look good and rather not draw attention to myself" I said. He typed something into his computer. He turned the screen around for me to see it.

"How is this car?" he asked. I looked at it. It was a classic. I loved it.

"It's perfect." I said. "How much."

"The price has gone down on it because it is 3 years old. So it will only be 2,000 dollars." ha said.

I gave him the cash and we got ready to walk out side to get the car. But before we could, two boys busted into the office. One looked older than the other. The older one was huge. He had dark hair and mussels bigger than me. But despite his big size, he had a friendly face and kind eyes. They younger one looked to be about my age. He had bronze colored hair that looked really messy, but it suited him. He wasn't as big as the other boy but I could tell he was very much in shape.

They both glanced at me, the younger one looking a little bit longer.

"Isabella," Aro said, "Please excuse my rude nephews. Boys this is Isabella Swan. Isabella, these are my nephews Edward and Emmett."

"Hi" I waved shyly.

"Hey Isabella, I'm Emmett." he made a face. "I'm sorry but is it ok if I call you Bella? I had a bad experience with a girl named Isabella."

"It's ok. I actually prefer Bella."

"Well Bella, I am Emmett and this is my baby brother Edward."

"Emmett," Edward said, "I'm just 7 months younger than you."

"Still younger!" I smiled at their brotherly bickering. I used to want brothers and sisters. But since what happened, I thought it was better that I didn't, so they wouldn't have to go through what I did.

"Excuse me Bella," Edward said, "I apologize for this barbarian's behavior. I am Edward Cullen."

"Nice to meet you Edward. You to Emmett." I said quietly.

"Now boys," Aro said, "is this important? Or can it wait until I get done showing Bella her car?"

"It can wait." Edward said.

"Very well." Aro said. "I will be back shortly."

"No. don't worry about us. We'll just relax in your office." Emmett laughed.

Aro smiled at his nephews and motioned for me to follow him. We walked out to the cars. He led me to the car I saw on the laptop. It was in perfect condition with the original paint job. It was all black and looked really good. My favorite part was that it had tented windows. I hadn't had privacy in a long time so that was a welcome factor. I loved it and couldn't wait to get behind the wheel. For the first time in what felt like forever, I was truly happy.

I turned to Aro to thank him.

"Thank you mister Voultori. I love it."

"Don't thank me." he said. "I like giving people the perfect car."

I turned to leave before I remembered that I didn't know how to get to a phone store or Dartmouth is at.

"Oh, Mr. voultori-"

"Please call me Aro. Mr. Voultori is my father and, frankly, he's a deadbeat bastard. Please excuse my language."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you know where I could find a phone store and then Dartmouth?"

"First of all, don't apologize for something like that." I got ready to apologize again but a look from him stopped me. "And you can come inside and map quest it. I know where the phone company is, there is one 5 streets down from here. Though I have no idea where Dartmouth is."

"Ok." I said. "Thank you."

I followed him back into the building and went into his office with him. When I got in, Emmett smiled at me. "Bella!" he bellowed out, "Your back!" at the sound of my name Edward snapped his head up and gave me a crooked smile. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeah," I said, "I need to get on map quest and find Dartmouth." I said. I couldn't help but be comfortable around them. Something about their presence made me feel safe. I think it was because of Emmett's big size.

"You don't have to do that." Edward said. "Emmett and I go to Dartmouth. We just have to ask my Uncle Aro for something really quick and then we are headed back. You can just follow behind us."

"You don't have to do that." I said. "Besides, I have to stop at the phone place first."

"It's not a problem, we have nothing but time on our hands. School doesn't start for another month and we are already set in our dorms."

"Ok thank." I said. "I'll wait outside."

They smiled at me and I walked out. I walked to my car and just took it all in. a knock on my window took me away from worshipping my car. It was Emmett so I rolled my window down.

"Nice ride." He said. "We are about to roll out."

I nodded and he walked away. I watched as they pulled out. I follow behind them to the phone store. I went in and bought a blackberry curve from AT&T. I put it under the name Bella Doyer, using my Mom's last name. I didn't want Charlie to find me. I know he has connections.

After buying my phone, I followed Emmett and Edward to Dartmouth.

When we got there I was amazed. It was huge. I knew it was going to be big, just not this big. I asked them where I could find the administrations building

"I'll take you there." Edward offered. Emmett said he couldn't go because he had to go meet his girlfriend. So Edward and I set off to go to the administrations building.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**A/N: I know my chapters have been short so far but im going to try to make them longer. And I know I haven't been posting as much either. I've been kind of busy lately. Anyways read and review. The first and fifth reviewers get a sneak-peak of the next chapter. I hope you liked it.**


	5. Welcome to Dartmouth

**A/N Hey! It's me again. You all know that I don't own Twilight or the twilight characters (though I would love of have Jasper… or should I say Jackson). But don't worry, in this chapter I'm going to… well you'll see… oh and by the by, I'm going to start indenting my stories right.**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Previously on Getting Away :I asked them where I could find the administrations building

"I'll take you there." Edward offered. Emmett said he couldn't go because he had to go meet his girlfriend. So Edward and I set off to go to the administrations building.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As we walked to the administrations building, Edward told me a little bit about himself. He has another sister, Alice. He described her as a little bundle of energy that everyone loves. They are twins and very close. Alice's boyfriend's name is Jasper. He is Emmett girlfriend's, Rosalie, twin. His parents are Carlisle and Esme. They adopted Emmett, that's why he and Edward are only seven months apart. Carlisle is a doctor and Esme is a stay at home mom. Since all her kids are in college, she's been painting. She sometimes gives them to people as gifts or donates them. She sounds like a really sweet and lovable person based on what he told me. He has a really close-nit family.

Before we knew it, we were at the administrations building. When I turned to thank Edward, was staring at me with an intense look in his eyes. I looked up at him and saw many emotions going through his eyes. I couldn't decipher any of them.

He cleared his throat.

"Umm… well you're here." he paused for a second. " I can help you unpack and then you can come with me to meet all my friends. I mean, if you want to." he was rambling.

"Edward you don't have to be so nervous. Yes I'll go… but if you don't mind, I can unpack alone and meet you back here. I only have the clothes in my bag."

"Oh umm ok." he said. I was a little nervous about meeting his friends. I really liked talking with Edward and wanted to do it some more.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, probably seeing the look on my face.

"It's nothing. I'm just a little nervous about meeting your friends and sister."

"Don't worry, they will like you." he said, calming my nerves slightly.

I smiled up at him, and we agreed to meet here after I unpack. He said he would wait for me right here. I turned and walked away. I got about 10 feet before I realized I didn't know where I was going. I turned back to Edward.

"Umm… how do you get to the dorms?"

"that depends. Let me see your dorm number. There are 3 different dorm buildings. One for girls, one for boys, and one for both."

He looked at my paper and smiled. "You're in my dorm building. I'll show you the way."

We walked about five minutes to the dorms. It was spent in a comfortable silence. At the dorms, Edward took me up to my room. I would be sharing a room with Rosalie and Alice. Edward told me that the room to the right was mine.

The dorms was better than I imagined. It was like a small apartment. The living room had a couch, a love seat and an easy chair. They were all facing the TV. the dining room was behind the living room. To the right of the was a small kitchen. To the left of the dining room was a small hallway. There was four doors. The first door to the left was the bathroom. The room next to it, Edward said, was Alice's room. The door at the end of the hall was Rosalie's.

Like Edward said, the room on the right was mine. Inside was a queen sized bed. It was placed in the middle of the room. There was a dresser on the left wall, next to the closet. There was a desk on the right wall. On both sides of the bed was a chest with lamps on each.

I loved the room. It was perfect for me. Now to small but also not to big. It wasn't flashy but it wasn't to boring. I never knew dorm rooms could be so comfortable.

After I put my stuff up, I walked back to the living room, where Edward was sitting on the couch, looking lost in thought. It seemed rude to interrupt. but I didn't have to because almost as if he sensed me, he turn around, his crooked grin in place.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Ok! Lets go meet the gang." he said it with so much enthusiasm that I had to laugh. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Oh. You said… and then… you sounded like…" I couldn't get out a complete sentence." I tried to stifle my laughter as best I could. I took a deep breath and told him why I was laughing. "You sounded like a little kid when said that."

He looked a little thoughtful for a minute. I was afraid I crossed a line. But then he chuckled.

"Your right, I did" I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. "Now come on, lets go. Before you change your mind."

He held out his hand, beckoning me forward. I followed him down the stairs.

"On this floor," he started, "is where I live. I dorm with jasper and my brother." he hesitated a second. "Oh and Emmett plays pranks… a lot. And Alice is quick to help him with whatever he has planed. I'd watch out for them. Especially Alice. She's so small but she always gets her way. Oh and if she asks you to go shopping, say no and run as quickly as you can."

I laughed lightly. "Don't worry, I hate shopping anyways."

I heard a loud gasp behind me. Edward laughed and I turned to see who it was. There was a small black haired girl who looked about my age. She was short, probably just 5 feet 4 inches. She had her hair in stylish spikes all over her head. I am guessing she is the one that gasped. Standing with her was a tall boy who looked our age too. He had blond, shoulder length hair. He had muscles, though not as big as Emmett's.

The girl was looking at me with a funny look in her eyes. Edward chuckled and turned to me.

"Bella, this is my sister Alice and her boyfriend Jasper."

"Hi," I said, "nice to me you."

"Hi. I'm Alice. Did you just say you don't like shopping? We're going to have to fix that." she said it so fast could barely understand her..

"Umm…" was all I could say before she started talking again.

"And by the way, you are really pretty. I bet with the right make-up and clothes, I could make you beautiful."

"She already is." Edward butted in. "Right jasper?"

"Yeah she's a beauty," jasper said with a southern drawl, "but I prefer my little beauty."

I felt my face heat up from all the attention. I dropped my gaze to the floor and used my hair as a curtain between their eyes and my red face.

"We need to get to Rose and Emmett." Alice said.

They turned to start walking. Before we could take another step, we heard 3 loud gasp.

"Bella Swan? Is that you?" a nasally voice said. I knew that voice. I looked up, my suspensions confirmed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in a shaky voice.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**A/N cliff hanger! Who is it. In your reviews, try in make a guess. If you guess correctly, I'll give you a sneak-peak of my next chapter. R/R ****J J J ;-) **


	6. Rose's Past

A/N you know I own nothing other than the characters that I am going to make (and I'm not sure if I'm going to make any or not). But anyway enjoy the story. To those that guessed correctly, congrats!.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Previously on Getting Away:

They turned to start walking. Before we could take another step, we heard 3 loud gasp.

"Bella Swan? Is that you?" a nasally voice said. I knew that voice. I looked up, my suspensions confirmed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in a shaky voice.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tanya and her minions Lauren and Jessica stood there, staring at me.

"We," Tanya said stressing the word we, "Are enrolled here. What's your pathetic excuse?" even though she was talking to me, her eyes were on Edward. It irritated me a little.

"I go here." I quietly stated.

"This year," she said slowly, "just got better." Lauren and Jessica laughed and the three of them walked away, still laughing.

"Bella," I didn't hear Edward come up behind me and jumped. I was about to fall. I closed my eyes and put my hands put, to try and catch myself. But I never hit the ground. Instead I felt an arm snake around my waist, keeping me from hitting the ground.

I looked up into Edward emerald green eyes and blushed. He just stared at me for a minute. I was confused. Why didn't he sit me up right? I started to move to try and set myself up. When he realized what I was doing, he blushed and helped me to stand correctly.

"Thanks" I said, blush still in place.

"Anytime." he answered.

I had forgotten about Alice and Jasper until Jasper coughed. I turn to them, my face getting redder. Alice glared at Jasper, then turned a blinding smile my way, before she winked and came over to me. She hooked her arm through mine and asked me the question I knew was coming.

"So Bella," she started, "who was that."

"Someone I knew from Forks." I said, hesitant to tell her the rest. I had just met them after all. She seemed to get that. We walked the rest of the was to a restaurant called _La Bella Italia._ it was a gorgeous restaurant that looked professional but also laid back. Emmett and who I assumed to be Rosalie was already there. When Emmett saw me, a huge grin spread across his face.

"Bella!" he bellowed out. "You came!" I stopped dead in my tracks. My face was beet red. I could feel a lot of eyes on me. The girl, Rosalie, was looking back and forth between Emmett and I, confused. He got up and wrapped his huge arms around me.

"Emmett!" I croaked out, starting to panic, "Cant breath!" he let me go. He must have seen the panic in my eyes because he apologized and actually looked sorry. I felt completely comfortable and safe around them, but I still wasn't to that level of trusting them. The last person I trusted took everything from me.

We all sat at the table, and Alice introduced Rosalie and I. I smiled shyly at her.

"Hey Bella. Nice to meet you." she said softly.

When we sat down, I couldn't help but stiffen up when someone rubbed against my back. When I stiffened up, recognition flashed in Rosalie's eyes. I forced by body to relax again, all the while, Rosalie was staring at me. I felt awkward under her gaze. Edward must have noticed, because he looked from her to me and back. Rosalie's eyes shifted to him, then dropped to the table. Luckily the waiter came with the menus.

Emmett got the 2 pound steak. Rosalie got a 3 ounce steak with a side of mashed potatoes. Jasper got a pound steak and a side of mashed potatoes. Alice just got ravioli. Edward got a pound of steak and a side of mashed potatoes, greens and macaroni. I just got the mushroom ravioli.

Dinner started out easy. There was a laid back atmosphere and easy laughs at the brainless things Emmett would say. It got harder when Rosalie went for a restroom break.

"Ladies," Rosalie said, "would you mind joining me in the restroom." I didn't mind at all. Alice was coming and after Edward, she was the one I felt most comfortable with. Not that I didn't feel comfortable with Rosalie.

Alice came in and chatted with us for a while, before she got a text. She said that Jasper had called her back out. After Alice left, Rosalie turned to me, her gaze intense.

"Bella," she started, "I know you really don't know me or much about me, but I want to tell you a little bit about my history. My family is very stuck to their ways. They do what their ancestors did. They still believed in arranged marriges.

They found another family that also believed in arranged marriages. They had a son, named Royce, that was my age. When I was in the 9th grade, I went out with him, just because my parents wanted me to. I thought everything was going fine. I thought he loved me.

I was saving my for marriage, but he was constantly pressuring me. I never told my parents because I knew they would take his side. One night, on my junior year, I went for a stroll. It was late, but we lived in a nice neighborhood. On my way back to the house, I saw Royce with a few of his friends. I decided to go to him to say hi.

I didn't notice until I was close enough to smell liquor, that they were drunk. Royce threw his arms around my shoulder and turned me to face his friends. He told them that I was his girl. Them he asked me to show them my body. He said I had an amazing body.

When I shook my head and tried to back away, he tightened his hold on me. He and his friends then repeatedly raped me. All could do was lay their and cry.

After they were done, they just left me there. It took me a long time to work up the strength to stand. Even longer to walk home.

When I got there, Jasper was the only one still away. I was scared of him. My own brother. My twin at that. And I was terrified of him. I wouldn't let him touch me. I tried to walk up stairs alone, and fell. I passed out. And when I woke up, I was clean and changed. I was in my be. Jasper was sitting down next to me, silent tears running down him face.

I told my parents what happened, but they just laughed. Said that it was my imagination playing tricks on me. I ran away after that. Jasper followed me. But first, he paid a little visit to Royce. Esme took us in with open arms. She didn't know us. We didn't know her but we needed some where to stay. We needed food.

We were planning on leaving the next day, but Esme always found a way to get us to stay. It wasn't long til we called that house home.

It took months for me to be comfortable around any of the boys, all except Emmett. He was the only one other than Alice and Esme I could talk to.

And after what my parents did, I didn't really trust Esme as much as I did Emmett and Alice."

After Rosalie was done with her story, I had silent tears running down my face. Rosalie had tears in her eyes, but refused to let them fall. it wasn't until I threw my arms around her, that I felt them spill on my shirt.

"I'm so sorry Rosalie." I whispered.

She pulled back and smiled at me. "Call me Rose. And you don't have to apologize. Though I regret the way it happened, it's what brought me to Emmett. And I love him with all my heart."

We washed our face and walked out the restroom, both with red eyes, both arm and arm.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**A/N how was it? Good? Bad? Please read and review. By the by, I cried while writing this chapter.**


	7. Getting to Know the Gang

**A/N I know the last chapter was kind of sad. This chapter might have a few sadder parts but over all it will be happier… a lot happier. I hope you like it. R&R!**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Previously on Getting Away:

She pulled back and smiled at me. "Call me Rose. And you don't have to apologize. Though I regret the way it happened, it's what brought me to Emmett. And I love him with all my heart."

We washed our face and walked out the restroom, both with red eyes, both arm and arm.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

We took our time getting back to the table, trying to will away the redness in our eyes. When we got back Emmett took a look at Rose and quirked an eyebrow. Rose nodded towards him, a barely noticeable one. He immediately got up and enveloped her in his huge arms. She melted into him, letting lose a sigh of contentment. He looked at me over her head, and gave me a sad smile.

I looked around at the others. They were looking at Rosalie with varying expressions. Jasper looked extremely angry. He was holding on to Alice like the was his life line. His eyes softened a little when he looked at Rosalie. Alice was trying to comfort jasper while smiling encouragingly at Rosalie. But Edward completely confused me. He was staring at Rosalie, his eyes hard. When he looked at me, his eyes softened a little. He was staring at me with such intensity that my cheeks turned red. I looked down, letting my hair hide my face and took a seat.

Gradually, everyone else also returned to their seats. But Rosalie didn't leave Emmett's arms until the food came. As we ate, we returned to a relaxed atmosphere. The only bad part was our server, James. I got a very creepy vibe from him and was happy to leave when it was time.

We all walked back to the dorms, laughing the whole time. When we went in, Rose and Alice was ecstatic to see we would be sharing. We went to our dorms and showered before going back to the boys dorm. We sat and watched the lion king. Emmett picked the movie. He sung along with all the song. Alice, Rose and I sung along with some of them.

Jasper mostly watched Alice, his eyes filled with joy, admiration, and love. He met my eyes for a second and gave me a soft smile. But his eyes never strayed for long off Alice. It was like a magnetic pull. I was happy for them. To have found true love.

Edward's eyes rarely strayed from the television, though for some reason, I felt as if he was watching me. I just shook the feeling off. Somewhere in the middle of lion king 2, I fell asleep.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**EPOV**

Bella. That was all I could think about. She perfect. She's beautiful. She's smart. She's kind to a fault. But she comes from a dark past. There's no light in her eyes. It will be hard for me to get her to trust me but she is worth it. I can tell. She is special.

She was now asleep on my shoulder. I couldn't bring myself to move her. I didn't want to disturb her. I smiled looking down at her.

I don't know how long I stared at her. I looked up and it seemed Alice was the only one that noticed. Alice gave me a soft, knowing smile.

"Go," she said quietly, "Take her to our room. I will be in shortly to dress her."

She gave me her dorm keys and turned to Jasper. Jasper turned and gave me a nod, as did Emmett. Rosalie was fast asleep on Emmett's lap. I moved Bella to my lap and stood with her in my arms.

I walked her upstairs to her dorm and unlocked the door. Bella is extremely light. I didn't break a sweat. I was worried about her. She was too light and she was always on edge.

I took her to her to her room and laid her on her bed. A sat on the edge on the bed to wait for Alice. Bella started to whimper. I thought maybe she woke up and saw me and got scared. I turned to calm her down and saw she was still asleep. She was whispering so low, I couldn't hear what she was saying. Suddenly she screamed out. She started tossing and turning. She was screaming out no. she whispered a few names, the most common being Charlie and Jacob.

Who was theses men? What did they do to her? Why would they do it.?

Before I had time to finish contemplating my questions, she started screaming again. I couldn't take seeing the anguish on her face. I sat down next to her head and pulled her into my arms. She slowly calmed down. A smile spread across her face.

"Edward" she whispered, so low a barely heard it. My heart soared and I smiled down at her.

I heard Alice come into the dorm, Rosalie in tow. I slipped off the bed. Before I could get all the way off, Bella gripped my shirt. I look down at her.

"No," she whispered, "stay. Please don't go."

"Edward," I heard Alice say. I looked up to see her and Rosalie in the doorway to Bella's room. "just stay here. She can change in the morning."

I nodded towards her and slid in bed next to Bella. She cuddled into my side and went into an easy sleep. I stared at her until my eyes got to heavy to hold open. I went to sleep with a smile on my face.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**BPOV**

The next morning, I woke up in my on bed cuddled into something warm. I tried to get closer to what ever it was and heard a chuckle. I looked up and came face to face with Edward, amusement and something I couldn't place. I was confused. I guess it showed on my face.

"I brought you here when you fell asleep down stairs. Up started talking in your sleep." when he said this, his eyes changed. they looked worried and angry. "I sat here to comfort you and you relaxed. When I got ready to leave, you grabbed my shirt and said to stay. So I did." he was quiet for a minute. "Alice was going to change you clothes last night but she said to just do it today."

Though I was kind of scared with how attached I was starting to get to them, particularly Edward, I was glad Alice didn't get to change me. I didn't want her to see all of my scars. I was to ashamed. And they would bring unwanted questions.

I rolled out of bed and went to the restroom to freshen up. When I came back, Edward was staring at my old beat up copy of Wuthering Heights, my favorite book.

He looked up at me and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Looks like this book has had it's days" he chuckled.

"It has. That's my favorite book. I've lost track of how many times that I've read it."

Alice came in then. "Bella," she chirped, "I went shopping for you this morning. I came in here to pick out your clothes and saw you didn't have anything wearable. You have to wear what I bought. I threw all of your other clothes into a fire." the amazing thing was that she said all of this in one breath. She turned and walked out. "Get out Edward!" she yelled from the front of the dorm.

"I should go." Edward chuckled. "By the way, she probably did burn all of your old clothes knowing Alice." I nodded in acknowledgment. I smiled and he returned it. He walked out. I laid back in bed and closed my eyes.

My door slammed open, waking me from a light slumber.

"Bella!" Alice yelled, "I told you an hour ago to get dressed!" I looked at the bedside clock and sure enough a hour had passed. "Since you took so long, can I please do your hair?" I was about to shake my head when she gave me the puppy dog eyes. Her eyes grew huge and her lips pouted. It was impossible for me to say no.

I got up to get dressed. She pick out a pair or dark wwash skinny jeans and a flowing green shirt that went right below my butt. How she knew my size I would never know. I sat down in a chair Alice sat aside for my hair. I took a deep breath. This was going to be a long day.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**A/N Love it? Hate it? R&R to tell me what you think. **


	8. Sorry! Not a Chapter

**A/N Sorry everyone. I know I have been MIA lately. My family has been going through thing for a while. Everything is getting better and I'm going to try and get chapter eight up ASAP. Please forgive me and bare with me.**


End file.
